My Bloody Valentine Day
by petitenarya
Summary: Suite et fin de Kidnapping...


My Bloody Valentine Day...

Le quatorze février, le jour le plus niais de l'année, tout ce romantisme qui suinte de tout et de tous me dégoûte, encore plus maintenant qu'Elle n'est plus en vie...

Même dans cet endroit éloigné de tous où ne passent que de rares moldus je peux sentir l'influence ouatée, de la joie et du bonheur des autres. Foutue empathie ! Cela vient-il de toi, petite fée ?

Tu es morte depuis déjà dix ans, petite fée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, et comme tu me manques! J'ai toujours eu cette débauche de sentiment en horreur, mais maintenant c'est de pire en pire. Et toi, petite fée, tu l'aimais cette fête ?

Tu sais, la vie sans toi ressemble chaque jour un peu plus à la mort... Tel un vampire je prends vie la nuit, dans mon sommeil, quand je peux te voir, te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras, t'aimer... Chaque jour je meure un peu plus, pour mieux revivre la nuit quand tu entre dans mes rêves et que tu m'aimes.

Je deviens folle !!! De l'air, il me faut de l'air, j'étouffe dans cette maison où tout sens le renfermé… Je sors dans mon petit jardin, jardin…, c'est un bien grand mot. Rien d'autre ne pousse que de la mauvaise herbe sur cette terre sablonneuse. Peu de jardins doivent être aussi froids que celui-ci…

Je n'en peu plus de cette vie, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de cette mort… Il faut que je parte d'ici, pour aller où ? Je n veux pas être seule, je ne veux pas être accompagnée non plus… Où irais-tu toi, petite fée ? Comme si la question se posait… A la bibliothèque de Poudlard bien sur !

Je comprends pourquoi tu aimais tant cet endroit, petite fée, il est tellement calme et apaisant qu'on en oublierai presque nos problèmes… Presque… Un parchemin traîna sur une table, quelque chose est écrit dessus…

_Survivre_

_Quand plus rien n'a de goût, _

_Quand tout me semble futile, _

_Plus rien ne me fait sourire, _

_Plus rien ne me rend heureuse._

_Est-ce vivre ?_

_Ou survivre ?_

_Quand tout autour de moi_

_Hurle ton absence, _

_Et que rien ne te ramène à moi, _

_Je me sens partir._

_Mon âme me quitte, pour aller_

_Te retrouver, où que tu sois._

_Je ne peux plus vivre._

_Je ne fais que survivre._

Je lâche le parchemin qui tombe au sol, sans un bruit, une larme coule sur ma joue, je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir aujourd'hui, j'entends des pas qui viennent vers moi, je me cache derrière une étagère. Mais toi tu me vois, hein, petite fée ?

Un groupe de fille avance vers moi, en gloussant, elles posent chacune une photo sur la table où j'ai trouvé le poème. Elles sortent leurs baguettes et les pointent sur les photos… Non, elles ne vont tout de même pas lancer ce vieux sort ???

Tout en agitant leurs baguettes d'un geste formant un cœur, elles lancent : Cupidonus ! Un rayon rose scintillant jaillit de leur baguette et frappe les photos posées sur la table. Les images brillent un instant et les garçons des photos regardent les jeunes filles avec des yeux d'amoureux transis. Elles gloussent de plus belle et repartent en récupérant les photos. Merlin ! Ce sort est vieux comme… comme Poudlard !!! Le connaissais-tu, petite fée ?

Et dire que ces pauvres garçons sont sûrement tous déjà avec quelqu'un, mais qu'à partir du moment où le sort est jeté jusqu'à ce soir minuit ils ne verrons que les jeunes filles qui les aurons envoûtés… Couples brisés en perspective… J'ai toujours trouvé ce sort inutile, aujourd'hui je le trouve pathétique, briser un couple, voler l'amour d'une personne pour une seule journée. Comme si le monde avait besoin de la Saint Valentin pour s'aimer !

Je sors de derrière l'étagère, et sur le mur en face de moi, je vois une photo de toi, petite fée, la légende parle de toi comme une des meilleures élèves que Poudlard ai connu… Merlin ! Ces souvenirs affreux me reviennent…

Comment ai-je pu te faire ça, petite fée ? Je ne mérite pas de vivre…

Un mot, une phrase, un texte, une histoire. Son histoire, mon histoire, notre histoire. Violente, parfois douce, trop courte, finie…

Je sors un couteau de ma robe, sa lame glaciale frôle la peau blanche de mon bras.

Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis cinq ans et elle était là, au milieu de ce combat, dans le camp ennemi, aux côtés de cet enfoiré de Potter !

L'acier entaille lentement ma chair et le sang perle, contrastant avec la pâleur livide de mon poignet.

Et moi biens sur j'étais toujours au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut être le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé…

Je presse la lame froide un peu plus sur ma peau et des sillons carmin coulent maintenant lentement sur mon bras gauche.

Et elle était belle, si belle, si puissante, si pure, je la désirais, je l'ai eue. Je l'ai stupefixiée et emmenée chez moi. Elle était dans mes bras, je touchais sa peau douce, je sentais son parfum entêtant, je voulais embrasser sa bouche pulpeuse, je voulais caresser son corps…

Des gouttes rouges tombent peu à peu de mon bras vers le sol, mon regard parcours le trajet de chacune d'entre elles.

Tout en elle appelait à la luxure, mais je n'ai rien fait et je la déposais juste sur le lit de la chambre voisine à la mienne et l'enfermait avec un sort de mon invention.

La vie s'écoule peu à peu de mon corps, bientôt je ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide...

Pendant plusieurs jours je l'ai gardée enfermée sans lui révéler qui j'étais, mais un jour elle m'a arraché mon masque et quand elle m'a reconnue, elle m'a craché au visage.

Je prends le couteau dans ma main gauche et m'ouvre lentement les veines du bras droit, l'afflut de sang augmente et souille maintenant la totalité de mes bras.

Moi par colère je l'ai giflée. La semaine qui suivit, je n'allais pas la voir et envoyait mon elfe de maison pour lui apporter sa nourriture. Mais elle me manquait trop et je suis retourné la voir.

Le sang dessine des signes mystiques sur le sol de sable de mon modeste terrain, est-ce toi qui fais ça petite fée?

Je lui ai permis de sortir de la chambre tout en la maintenant dans la maison, je lui faisais confiance, mais elle a tenté de s'enfuir. Alors on s'est battue, à mains nues, sans baguettes, elle était plus frêle que moi, je l'ai vite maîtrisée et je lui ai fait subir plusieurs doloris pour la punir, et de nouveau je l'enfermais dans sa chambre.

Tu aurais gardé un oeil sur moi depuis là haut? Je n'ose pas y croire, pas après ce que je t'ai fais...

Mais je m'en voulais trop, je ne pouvais pas dormir, je suis allée la voir, elle était prostrée sur le lit et pleurait. Elle avait encore mal, je le sentais. Je lui ai demandé pardon, elle m'a ignorée mais je suis quand même restée avec elle, je l'ai même soignée du mieux que je pouvais. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien.

C'est étrange ces souvenirs qui me reviennent alors que je suis en train de mourir, sont-ils beau? Sont-ils laids? Mon esprit s'affaiblis et ne fais plus la différence. Après tout, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance...

Plus tard je lui ai amené des livres, et elle eut l'air d'apprécier car elle les lisait tous très vite et m'en demandait toujours de nouveaux. Ce petit rat de bibliothèques me plaisait et il m'arrivait souvent de passer des heures à la regarder lire.

Ma vue se brouille, et pourtant je vois ton visage plus clairement que jamais, es-tu là petite fée? Me vois-tu sur le point de te rejoindre?

Un jour j'ai voulu l'embrasser, elle m'a repoussée, et par honte d'avoir été repoussée, plus que par rage, mais aussi par chagrin je l'ai tuée. Elle que j'aimais plus que tout, elle qui était si belle. Elle, Hermione Granger.

J'arrives petite fée, me montreras-tu le chemin pour venir jusqu'à toi.

Maintenant je me suis retirée dans un endroit perdu, connu de moi seul. Même Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu m'arraché ce renseignement par légilimencie.

Ici je finis ma vie, sans magie, baignant dans mon sang, pour me punir d'avoir tué...un ange.Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
